White Russian vs Black Russian
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Hermione sat at the bar, drinking down her sorrows as she had done every night that month. But tonight would be different.
1. White Russian vs Black Russian

**Well I'm very interested to see what you have to say about this one. Not my usual type of story, or my usual pairing. But when the thought comes up, yiu have to seize the opportunity. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah.**

**White Russian vs. Black Russian**

Hermione called the bartender over, this would be her third round for the night; and there would be many more to come. "Same as usual, Miss?" the bartender asked her.

"Same as usual" Hermione replied, leaning over the bar. The bartender returned with her drink and placed it in front of her, "Thanks". Hermione lifter the glass to her lips and took a sip of her White Russian. This particular drink had become Hermione's best friend over the last month; every night she could come in and drink herself stupid before walking back to her apartment.

Hermione looked around the bar when she heard the door open; all of the regulars were present. Turning in her chair to face the door, she saw no other but Lucius Malfoy. Quickly turning back around, Hermione downed the last of her drink and ordered up another one.

"Ahhh, Mr Malfoy; what can I get for you?" Hermione heard the bartender ask, bringing Hermione over her drink.

"Same as usual Martin; Black Russian." Lucius answered giving a sideways look to Hermione. "Miss Granger? It that you there?" he asked smirking over at her. Hermione looked up from her glass when she heard her name. She already knew this was coming.

"Mr Malfoy." Hermione greeted, glancing over at him, and looking back down at her drink; swirling it once before taking a sip. She had never thought of the Malfoys to be public drinkers; they had enough money to have their own bar in their house, and that would be manned twenty four hours, seven days a week.

"What brings you here?" Lucius asked Hermione, intrigued that a Golden Trio member, would be drinking; and in a place like this. Sure, Marty's was a nice place, friendly regulars, no mean drunks; but for someone with standards like Hermione's it was just weird.

Hermione was surprised by the fact the he was trying to make small talk, "Ron left me, because I lost our child. I've been in here every night for the last month and probably many more to come. What brings you here?"

Lucius grimaced; those Weasley's never knew when to hold their own and when to run away, "Narcissa's death, come in once a month on the 9th", he replied. He was well and truly over her death; so he told himself. He was even out dating, but could always find a reason not to return their calls.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "Oh, well I best be going. I have to work tomorrow." Hermione said, leaving some money on the counter, taking the last mouth full from her glass, and retreating towards the door.

"Miss Granger" Lucius said, getting up from his bar stool and walked towards her, "Have another drink with me" Hermione wanted to refuse, but the alcohol in her made her have a funny feeling about Lucius Malfoy.

"Sure, one more won't hurt." Hermione replied, walking back over to the bar and plopping herself on the stool next to Lucius. "Martin" Hermione called, "Another please". Martin nodded and started to make her drink.

Another two drinks later Hermione finally decided that she should retreat back to her apartment, and call in sick tomorrow. She left some money on the counter and bid farewell to Lucius, who had caught her quota of drinks and over taken her quite easily.

"Shall I walk you home?" Lucius slurred, leaving money on the counter and standing up to go with her. Hermione nodded her head and retreated out the door with Lucius right behind her. On the way home they made no effort to create small talk with each other, both too drunk to bother.

"It has been a pleasure, talking with you tonight Miss Granger" Lucius said once they arrived at Hermione's apartment building, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on the palm. Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and herself grow a feeling of longing.

"Anytime" Hermione said, taking a step closer to Lucius. Hermione watched as a smirk found its way to his face, as he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione found herself melting inside, not being able to control her feelings; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. What had started out as an innocent kiss on the palm of the hand had now turned into a passionate make out session in front of Hermione's apartment building; with neither of the participant wanting it to stop.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked Lucius in the eye, smirk rising on her face. "Upstairs?" Hermione asked suggestively, struggling to catch her breath. Lucius smirked back at her, and Hermione took his hand and lead him to her room. Quickly unlocking the door with her keys, Hermione slipped inside, pulling Lucius with her.

Once inside, Lucius shut the door and pushed Hermione into it. He looked into her eyes, hungrily before smashing his lips onto hers again. Hermione moaned, and kissed him back; her hand travelling down towards his belt buckle. Lucius clumsily tried to undo to buttons on her blouse, before becoming agitated and ripping it open, never once breaking their kiss.

Hermione having finally undone his belt, was unbuttoning his pants and zipper; then roughly pushing his pants to the floor. Lucius broke the kiss and smirked at her, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed, kicking his pants off as he went. Hermione giggled as Lucius left sloppy wet kiss down her neck and collar bone. Lucius expertly undid her bra and tossed it on the floor.

Looking Hermione in the eye, Lucius lowered his mouth to her right breast and licked her nipple. Hermione moaned, and pushed her chest towards his waiting mouth. Lucius didn't need any more time wasted, and quickly took her breast into his mouth and sucked, nibbled and licked; all the while Hermione squirmed under him, egging him on.

Lucius growled and Hermione bit her bottom lip, anticipating what he would do next. Slowly, he lowered his head to her left nipple and flicked it with his tongue. Hermione moaned and squirmed under him, making sure she pressed herself against his erection. "Lucius please" Hermione moaned.

At the sound of his name Lucius looked up at her, her eyes were full of want and need; and desperation. Roughly he pushed her skirt up her body, and removed her panties with his teeth; throwing them to the ground with the rest of their discarded clothing. He stood, and removed his shirt and boxers, letting Hermione have full view of him.

Another blush crept over Hermione's cheeks, and Lucius smirked. Sitting back on the bed, Lucius lifted one of Hermione's legs and placed soft kisses down all the way down to her wetness. "So wet" Lucius mumbled, taking an innocent lick. Hermione's blush deepened, as Lucius stared up at her, before taking another lick, slowly running his tongue all over her.

"Please" Hermione moaned, still looking Lucius in the eye. Lucius gave her one last look before crawling back up the bed, and hovering over her. Kissing her lightly, Lucius thrust into her. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and silently begged him to continue.

Lucius didn't bother starting off slow, he needed this to be hard and fast. Quickly thrust into her, over and over again, each time going deeper and deeper into her. "Faster" Hermione moaned into his ear, swiping her tongue over his ear lobe and giving it a quick nip.

Lucius sped up and Hermione cried out, reaching her first orgasm. Her legs still wrapped tight around him, Lucius continued to pump himself in and out of Hermione; coming closer to his own orgasm. Hermione nipped his ear again, and Lucius groaned; thrusting into her harder, and finding his own release.

Lucius rolled off Hermione and lay on the bed net to her, "I should get going" he mumbled, "Draco will be wondering about my return" Hermione watched as he quickly gathered up his clothes and dressed.

Lucius gave Hermione one last look, before walking out her door. Hermione lay on her bed and cried. How could she have been so stupid! She had possibly made the biggest mistake of her life just then, sleeping with a former Death Eater was not something a member of the Golden Trio did. As the alcohol wore off Hermione found herself needing an aspirin. She got out of bed and made her way over to her kitchen and grabbed an aspirin.

As she walked back over to her bed, something occurred to her. Neither of them had bothered to cast a contraceptive charm. Hermione smirked to herself and got comfortable in bed, and fell asleep; content that some good would come out of her night. Even if it was a child.

"You've been out awhile" Draco said to Lucius as he made his way up the stair case towards is bedroom.

"Yes" Lucius replied half-heartedly, just wanting to get some sleep. "I had a rather interesting chat with a lady about White Russian's vs. Black."

Draco smirked at his father, knowing very well that wasn't what had happened at all, "And what was the outcome, father?" But Lucius did not hear him, he was arguing with himself about his foolishness of tonight.

"Goodnight Draco" Lucius called, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should go back to Marty's tomorrow night, but boy did he want to. As Lucius got comfortable in his king sized bed he began to think about a rather concerning point.

"I forgot to cast a contraceptive charm" he whispered to himself, "FUCK!"


	2. Chapter Two

**So sorry this has taken so long to get the new chapters uploaded. But here they are. I've only got up to Chpt 7 done, due to the fact that my computer found it necessary to delete some. Enjoy!**

Lucius walked down the street towards Marty's, this morning after he had sobered up; he decided that he should go back tonight and see what Hermione's reaction would be like. Pushing the door open and walking inside Lucius scanned the bar and found no sight of Hermione.

"Martin, has Miss Granger been in today?" Lucius called out across the room, Martin looked up at him and shook his head. Lucius sighed and headed back out into the cold; deciding that he should go and talk with her, he turned up the street and headed towards her apartment building.

Looking up at the tall brick building Lucius contemplated what he would say to her. Of course he would ask her what she intended to do with 'it', if there was an 'it' to speak of. The possibility that Hermione had actually been impregnated was slim.

But unfortunately he was also asking himself what he would do if a) there was an 'it' and b) she decided to keep it. The wizarding world couldn't know that it was his baby; Draco couldn't know that it was his baby. Now that he thought about it, it was sort of disturbing that he had slept with someone who was Draco's age and whom he had gone to school with. Lucius shuddered from the cold, and headed up the stairs towards Hermione apartment.

Hermione was lying on the lounge, reading a baby book that she had purchased that morning. She had made up her mind that night, if she really did end up pregnant she would keep it; getting an abortion would be torture not to mention she would feel like she was killing someone. Hermione smiled to herself as she read about the baby taking its first steps; she hadn't even read baby books when she was carrying Ron's baby. So why was this different now?

And was she getting a little ahead of herself? It was definitely not wise to get worked up when it could all be for not. She had already been down that road before. Shaking her head Hermione turned her attention back to her book; it couldn't hurt to hope for it.

Upon hearing a knock at the door Hermione looked up from her book and towards the doorway. "You know you're supposed to wait for a reply before coming in Mr. Malfoy". Lucius rolled his eyes and closed the door. "What do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, closing her book, sitting it on her lap.

"I feel there are some things about last night that need to be...discussed." Lucius stated, looking everywhere but her eyes, "What are you reading?" he asked, his eyes landing on the book on Hermione's lap.

"If you're here about the lack of spell casting last night; I've already made up my mind. If I happen to fall pregnant then I'll keep it." Hermione said, standing up and heading towards her kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" Hermione asked, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Do you have bourbon?" Lucius asked, walking towards Hermione. Hermione laughed, and shook her head.

"I tossed all my alcohol this morning. I can't drink while I'm pregnant, if I am pregnant" Lucius groaned and headed back towards her couch and sat down.

"You aren't serious about keeping it are you?" He asked her, eyes towards her door avoiding her gaze again. Hermione sat herself on the couch next to him.

"Is it a problem that I am?" Hermione asked, appalled. She had already lost one child and her boyfriend had decided to leave her because of it. Now the father of her current impregnation was implying that she should get rid of it. She just couldn't win, either way.

Lucius's gaze turned towards Hermione. "Don't you find it odd that you slept with the father of one of your peers?" Hermione shook her head.

"No more than having this conversation with you" she replied.

"I won't be able to support it, or even acknowledge that it's mine."

Hermione snorted, "It wasn't expecting you too. It would have been foolish of me to think that you'd support your own flesh and blood." Lucius stood abruptly, and almost knocked over the small wooden coffee table, "Is there a problem?" Hermione asked sweetly, standing herself and returning her glass to the kitchen.

"No problem at all" Lucius snarled, heading towards the door. "Good day Miss Granger" Lucius said, slamming the door on his way out. Hermione chuckled to herself, and unconsciously rubbed her stomach. She had hit a sore spot and she knew it. Even though the Voldemort had fallen, the Malfoys were still all for blood purity.

Hermione made herself comfortable with her book again, with one hand still resting on her stomach. _At one year the baby can walk with one hand held_, Hermione smiled, she couldn't wait be teach her baby how to walk, and talk, and read; and well anything. She couldn't wait to hold him or her in her arms and stare into her beautiful eyes. But that was still getting a little too far ahead of time, again.

"Mione" Ginny sung out, walking through her apartment door. "Any particular reason Lucius Malfoy was just exiting your building?"

"Huh?" Hermione said her head still buried in her book. Ginny walked over and snatched the book off her and sat it on the coffee table. "I'm sorry Gin, what were you saying?"

"Firstly why was Lucius Malfoy exiting your building, secondly why are you reading a baby book? You're not pregnant are you?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of Hermione being pregnant again.

"Gin how would I know why he was exiting my building, other people live here besides me. And there is a possibility that I am pregnant"

"Really? That's great! Who's the lucky man?" Ginny asked excitedly, sitting on the couch next to Hermione. Hermione inwardly groaned she knew this would come up.

"Actually Gin, I don't know who the father is." Hermione lied, watching Ginny's face turn from excitement to outrage. "But before you say anything, it's not because I slept around, it's because I went to a sperm donor." Hermione said, deepening her lie.

"Oh, well that good then, at least you weren't sleeping around." Ginny said, calming herself down. "Mione, Ron is -"

"Gin I don't care how your brother is, and if that why you're here than you can leave now. I don't wish to speak to him ever again, or see him if I can help it." Hermione snapped, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh" Ginny replied, disappointed that Hermione was still angry with Ron. He had been a total arsehole, but Hermione was usually a caring person and would understand his point of view. Maybe she'll come around. Although at the moment it was doubtful.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked, getting out the ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise.

"Sure, need some help?" Hermione smiled over at Ginny, and Ginny got off the couch and helped Hermione with dinner.

Two hours later, Ginny and Hermione had finished dinner and a round of ice-cream. "Thanks for dinner Mione" Ginny said, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and heading towards the door. "I'll come by soon."

Hermione smiled, and waved goodbye to Ginny; and filling the sink with warm soapy water, started to do the dishes. "_I'll admit that I've got problems if; you say that you will help me solve 'em yes; I realize some days I can be sweet and some; I'm sour; but I can't help but drink you up, cause you're; my happy hour_" Hermione sang to herself.

"Nice voice Miss Granger." Hermione jumped and turned to face her intruder.

"Once again you're supposed to knock and wait for an answer." Hermione said, wiping her hands on a tea towel "What do you want now Mr Malfoy? It's late, and all I want to do is finish the dishes and go to bed." Hermione said, walking towards her the lounge to grab her glass from before and wash it.

"I thought I said I'd come back to discuss the issues surrounding the child." Lucius said, following Hermione into the bathroom.

"You never said that, and even if you did; wouldn't you come back another day. Or do you like me that much?" Hermione asked sarcastically, grabbing the last of the cutlery and chucking it in the sink. Washing it quickly and thoroughly Hermione waited for Lucius reply. In actual fact she was surprised that he had come back today, considering how they had left things earlier.

"Fine, I'll come back another day." Lucius said heading towards the door, he gave Hermione another look before heading out the door. Hermione sighed and pulled the plug out of the sink, watching as the brown water swirled around and down the drain.

Wiping her hands on the tea towel again, Hermione headed for her bedroom and grabbed her pyjamas off the bed. Stepping into her en-suite Hermione placed her pyjamas on the vanity. Sighing she, turned on the water for the shower, and closed her bathroom door.

After lather rinsing and repeating Hermione got out of the shower dried off, and dressing in her pyjamas; she made her out into the living room. Picking up the baby book off the coffee table, Hermione got comfortable, and read herself to sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning with a big smile on her face, she wasn't sure why; but that didn't stop her from making the most of it. Whipping herself up some pancakes for breakfast Hermione planned out her day. She should probably talk to Harry about the 'sperm donor' issue. An appointment with the doctor was also on the agenda.

Smiling Hermione quickly scoffed down her pancakes and called the doctors surgery. She was going to go to her muggle doctor; that way she wouldn't be bombarded with questions about whose baby it was. The muggles wouldn't know her for anything other than being a young woman, who was possibly pregnant.

Booking an appointment for 11:30am, Hermione quickly glanced over at her clock; she still had three hours before she needed to be there. Getting changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Hermione grabbed a jacket, and shoved her wand in the pocket and apparated to Harry's place.

"Harry" Hermione called, landing in his living room. Hermione looked in the kitchen and called out again, "Harry?" Hermione spun on her heel and headed towards his bedroom, pushing the door open Hermione heard giggles coming from the bathroom. Slowly heading towards the door Hermione knocked, "Harry?"

"Uhhh, yeh?" Harry called out, holding Ginny against his wet body. Ginny placed a kiss on Harry's lips and giggled. Pulling away she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Harry with disappointment written on his face, grabbed a towel too and wrapped it around his waist. Sticking his head out the door Harry came face to face with Hermione.

Immediately Hermione's hand shot to her face, "I'm so sorry" she said, her voice muffled. Turning around Hermione opened her eyes, "Umm, I can come back." Hermione felt a blush rising to her cheeks, this was embarrassing; walking into Harry's place as though she owned it, and finding him and Ginny doing...whatever it was they were doing.

"It's fine Mione," Harry said, "Uhhh, we'll get changed."

"I think you mean put some clothes on Harry" Ginny called out, making Hermiones blush redden even more.

Smiling slyly Harry retreated back into the bathroom. Hermione turned and head out into the lounge room. Sitting on the nearest lounge Hermione buried her head in her hands. That had got to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"What's up Mione?" Ginny asked, emerging from the bedroom. There was still a big smile plastered across her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as Ginny took a seat next to her.

"I was going to tell Harry today." Ginny gave Hermione a confused look, biting on her bottom lip. "About...you know." Ginny nodded in understanding as Harry rounded the corner.

"What are we telling me?" Harry asked, plonking himself down on the couch opposite Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked towards the floor, another blush creeping its way back onto her cheeks.

"I...uhh, well" Hermione started to say

"Hermione's pregnant!" Ginny squealed, smiling over at Harry. Hermione looked up to see his reaction; shock and amazement flashed across his face in a matter of moments, until confusion stood in place.

"That's great Mione. Who's the father? Does Ro-"

"NO." Hermione said forcefully, locking her eyes with Harry's, "and he's not going to know either, also it's not his. I actually don't know who the father is because I went to a sperm donor. I don't even know whether it has worked or not yet."

"Oh, well I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Harry said, standing to give her a hug, Hermione stood also and returned the gesture. Sitting back down Hermione moved her focus to Ginny.

"Gin, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my doctor's appointment this morning." Hermione offered, shifting her feet uncomfortably on the floor.

"Oh, yes Mione! I would love too!" Ginny squealed, enveloping Hermione in a hug. "What time is it?"

"11:30, I was going to do some grocery shopping beforehand. Did you want to come?" Ginny's eyes lit up in excitement, standing she practically ran back to Harry's room to gather her things and returned as quickly as she left. Giving Harry a peck on the cheek, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out the door.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny called out; shutting the door she dragged Hermione onto the sidewalk before realising she didn't know where they were going. "Where to?"

**Well I know a lot of it is the same as it was the first time around, but I think this is better! =) Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny apparated into muggle London in an alley. Rounding the corner they ended up outside the supermarket. Grabbing a trolley Hermione pushed headed up and down the aisles with Ginny trailing behind.

"What are these?" Ginny asked, picking up a packet of aspirin and examining the box.

"It's aspirin. It's what muggles used to relieve headaches, and pains instead of potions." Hermione explained, taking the packet off her and chucking it into the trolley.

"Oh" Ginny said, nodding her head in understanding and following Hermione around the corner. "So how did this sperm donor thing work?"

Hermione glanced around to make sure none one had heard before glaring at Ginny. "Well I filled out all these forms and they found me what they deemed to be 'the perfect match'. And then –, Gin I'm not sure this is the right place to be talking about this"

"Mione" Ginny whined, "I want to know how it works"

"Fine" Hermione replied, pushing the trolley over to the check out. "We can catch an early lunch before the doctors if you'd like." Ginny nodded, and helped Hermione unload the groceries. Once the items had been bagged and paid for, Hermione quickly apparated them home.

Apparating back into the alley way, Hermione met up with Ginny and they headed over to a nice little cafe near the doctors surgery. After being seated and making their orders, Ginny jumped straight back to the issue at hand.

"So then how does it work?" she asked, sipping on her water.

Hermione sighed, she had never told a lie this involved before. Not to mention the little she knew about how sperm donations worked. "The uh, sperm was delivered to the hospital, and during my next appointment the nurse 'inseminated' me with the sperm." She said lowering her voice as the waitress neared their table.

"And then what?" Ginny asked, smiling briefly at the waitress and digging into her seafood risotto.

"Nature just has to take its due course" Hermione explained, pushing her Greek salad around her plate. Truth was she wasn't really that hungry, she just wanted to get this doctor's appointment over and done with. She needed to know if she was going to be a mother.

Half an hour later Ginny and Hermione were walking through the front door of the doctor's surgery. Hermione walked over to the front desk, "Hermione Granger, I've got an appointment with Dr. Saunders." The receptionist nodded, and checked the computer.

"Please take a seat." Hermione smiled kindly at the receptionist and went to sit in the waiting room, grabbing a magazine on the way. Ginny sat next to Hermione, glancing around the room, occasionally glancing at Hermione's magazine.

"Miss Granger" Ginny glanced up at the woman who had called Hermione's name. She was short, with honey blonde hair and brown eyes. Hermione stood and placed her magazine back on the table, with Ginny following. Dr. Saunders walked into her office behind Hermione and Ginny, "Take a seat" she said gesturing towards two seats situated beside her desk.

"Now Miss Granger, haven't seen you here for awhile." Hermione smiled over at her, and took the seat closest to her desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a possibility I may be pregnant." Hermione said, beaming.

"Right, well have you taken a home pregnancy test?" Dr. Saunders asked, looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione shook her head, embarrassed. She hadn't even thought to take a pregnancy test.

"No." Dr. Saunders rummaged around in her draw and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Now, the instructions are in the box. Do you think you'll be able to go and test now?" Hermione nodded, and left the room. Minutes later, Hermione walked back through the door. "What is the result?" Dr. Saunders asked, scribbling on Hermione's record.

"It says positive" Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.

"That's good, congratulations Miss Granger. I'll write you a referral for an ultrasound." Hermione waited as Dr. Saunders wrote out the referral and handed it over. "Book an appointment as soon as possible. See you again soon."

Paying for her appointment and saying goodbye to Ginny, Hermione apparated home. As soon as she made it through the front door Hermione grabbed the phone, booking her ultrasound. Why she was so excited to possibly be carrying this baby was beyond her. All that mattered to her was the potential new life she was going to have.

Upon arriving home Hermione called the clinic and booked an appointment. The earliest date was two weeks away. Accepting the date, Hermione hung up the phone. She couldn't help but worry, she might have gotten all worked up for nothing. Not to mention Harry and Ginny too. Feeling at sorts Hermione sat grabbed a book and sat down.

_Two girls ran around a large open space, their hair flying around after them as they chased each other. A man was sitting beside her, his hand resting on her thigh. Confused Hermione looked up at him, but all she could see was darkness. _

_Startled she got up, "What's wrong?" he asked her, extending a hand and grabbing her own. A sense of comfort flooded her body, and Hermione sat back down. _

"_Who are they?" she asked drearily. Leaning her head against his shoulder._

"_They're ours, love"_

Hermione sat up startled, knocking her book off her lap in the process. Her mind ran with questions and theories. Mind scattered Hermione leant down and picked up her book. Who were they? She asked herself, getting up off the lounge and heading to the kitchen.

The time on the microwave read 12:30AM. Had she been asleep for that long? Pouring herself a glass of milk, she went into the bedroom and got changed. Taking her glass back to the kitchen, Hermione grabbed her book before heading back into bedroom.

Slipping under the covers, Hermione got comfortable and opened her book again. Only to fall back into sleep.

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He had spent the last few hours tossing and turning in bed. Disturbed from the date Draco had sent him on only hours earlier. It certainly wasn't the worst date he had been on; in fact the one last week had topped all the charts.

His problem was, every time she had tried to start a topic that would even remotely spark his interest he would think of Hermione. She was quick witted and smart. Smarter than any of the ridiculous purebloods Draco had insisted he dated.

Most of them wanted him for the money; the others wanted him for his 'reputation', none of them wanted him for his personality. And that was what puzzled Lucius the most. Hermione didn't mind talking to him that night at Marty's, although she had had a few drinks in her. She had tolerated his presence as a person and not because she wanted his money.

Even yesterday when he had dropped by unexpectedly…twice she had offered him a drink and talked to him, without trying to seduce him. Rolling onto his back Lucius pondered the possibilities of her falling pregnant. Would it be so bad?

Would it hurt for him to have another child and start a new life? A life without Voldemort and all of his daft followers. A world without threats being impended on his life and family. A brand new life, would it be so bad?

But hen there was Draco. How would he feel? Would he be okay with the fact he was going to possibly father a child with Hermione? The one student Draco used to get chastised for when he didn't beat her in class. The one student Draco used to insult and terrorise for years at Hogwarts.

Groaning Lucius got out of bed, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with all these thoughts swimming around in his head. Grabbing his bathrobe he headed for his private study. He needed a drink, badly.

Quietly he walked down the hallway, past Draco room and into his study. Quickly opening the door he slipped inside. Closing the door with a faint *click* Lucius headed over to his liquor cabinet. Bottles of brandy, whiskey and bourbon stared at him from behind the glass. Opening the cabinet he grabbed a glass and a bottle, not caring what he picked out.

Sitting at his desk Lucius poured a glass and downed it. Pouring another he sat the bottle on the desk in front of him and stared at the glass. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly burnt pancakes. Screwing up her face she headed sleepily into the lounge room. Turning toward kitchen she saw no other than Ron, cooking her breakfast as though nothing had ever happened between them.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed, snapping out of her sleepy state. She was outraged that he would burst into her apartment and start doing something as casual as cooking her breakfast after what he had done to her.

"Mione, I made a mistake. I'm so sorry." Ron said, walking over to her; taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Hermione snatched her hand back, disgusted. Did he really think she would forgive him?

"Leave now" she said sternly, pointing to the door. Ron looked down at the floor and back up at Hermione, walking over to her; but Hermione backed away. "Get out Ron"

"Mione, please..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Hermione snapped, "Only my friends can call me that." Ron looked back down at the floor, eyes welling up with tears.

"I am your friend; aren't I?" Ron asked, disappointment sounding loudly in his voice.

"No, you haven't been my friend since you left me! Get out" Hermione snapped, walking towards him, "I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed, pushing him towards the door. Ron was dumbfounded, he knew that he had hurt her; but he didn't know the affects were this bad.

Walking over to the door Ron looked back up at Hermione; her face was stained with more tears. "I know about him." He said, walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door had closed, Hermione collapsed to the ground; her head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. How did he know? Was he talking about the 'baby' or Malfoy?

Getting up from the ground, Hermione walked into the kitchen to see what Ron had been cooking. Burnt in the frypan were some pancakes. Picking up the frypan, Hermione looked at the contents; trying to figure out what he had done to it. Tipping the burnt pancakes into the bin and placing the frypan back on the stove, Hermione proceeded to walk into her room grabbing a bottle of Apple Vodka.

She had gotten rid of every drop of alcohol in the place, except for this bottle. It was her prized possession, and it only ever came out when she was celebrating; or in times like these, when she was in desperate need of a drink. Forgetting the fact that she could possibly be pregnant Hermione grabbed a bottle of apple juice and lemonade out of the fridge; and also grabbing a glass Hermione proceeded to make up her drink 'Fizzy Apple Cocktail'.

Picking up her glass Hermione took a sip but a sudden reflex made her spit it into the sink. What was she doing? She wanted this baby, there was no way she was going to down a glass off alcohol just because of Ronald Weasley.

Two hours later Hermione was on her way to Luna's. They were going to have a late breakfast then meet up with Ginny for some girl time. Knocking on the front door, Hermione heard laughter and she leant closer to the door.

It sounded like Luna had male company. Her eyes open wide Hermione turned to walk away, "Hermione" Luna said, opening the door and letting her in. "Bit early"

"Sorry" Hermione said turning into the house.

"I'll get going Luna" the male called out. Hermione turned hr head in the direction and was shocked. Standing across the room from her was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Hermione said, acknowledging his presence. She knew her face was still an ugly shade of confusion, but that's not what bother her right know. Hermione was more concerned with the fact that the son of the man she had slept with less than a week ago was standing in front of her.

What disturbed her more was the fact that she might be carrying his little sister or brother. Shuddering Hermione waked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. This couldn't be happening.

"Nice to see you again Granger" Hermione heard him call as he walked out the door. She really felt sick now.

"Pleasure" she called out after him. Luna walked back into the house and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "So Malfoy huh?"

"The fizwits tell me he's a good person, and he laughs at my jokes." Luna said, cleaning up around the lounge where Malfoy had been situated. Placing the dirty glasses on the bench Luna turned to Hermione.

"The fizwits?" Hermione asked while Luna grabbed her purse and house keys.

"Interesting little creatures" Luna said, letting Hermione walk ahead of her out the door. "They always give you good advice" Luna's voice sounded as she locked her house.

Hermione laughed silently to herself, "Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"I don't really mind" Luna said, "Where are we meeting Ginny?"

"Diagon Alley, want to get breakfast there?" Hermione asked, walking to the apparition point with Luna trailing behind her. Luna nodded her head, and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Hermione laughed to herself again, "Fizwits" she muttered before she too apparated.

Lucius looked up when the front door was opened. Draco walked through chucking his coat to a house elf. "Master Malfoy is in the dining room" the elf squeaked.

"Thank you Peppy" Draco said, removing his gloves and making his way into the dining room. "Hello father"

"Draco" Lucius said with a nod. "Where have you been this morning? You girlfriends perhaps?"

"Yes father" Draco said, sitting across the table from Lucius. He seemed to be in an oddly cheerful mood this morning, considering Draco had heard him get up during the night for a drink.

"When do I get to meet this girl?" Lucius inquired, putting the Daily Prophet down in front of him.

"When I am sure this is going somewhere" Draco replied, nodding at the house elf that had brought him a cup of coffee.

Lucius rolled his eyes, Draco had been seeing this girl for around 2 months now and he still hadn't brought her around to the house. He was starting to wonder if they had even gone past 1st base. "But haven't you been with her for awhile now?"

"She's different, father. I don't just want to shag her." Draco explained, taking a sip of his coffee. "She makes me laugh, and she's smart. She could be the one"

That statement had made Lucius jaw drop. Draco settling down? It was too weird for Lucius to have even considered. He had assumed this girl was just going to be another fling for sex. Apparently he had just been proved, very wrong. Not knowing what to say, Lucius stood up.

"I have some business to attend. I'll be back later" Draco nodded and grabbed the paper from across the table.

Lucius grabbed his coat from the rack and headed out the front door. Apparating to Diagon Alley he looked around. What was he going to do for the next few hours? It was getting too late for breakfast.

Walking down the familiar street he watch as children ran around wildly, no doubt looking for school equipment before term started again. He walked past the many shop fronts, toward a café. For no apparent reason he had decided to buy himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione cut into her waffles and poured some more syrup on them. She and Luna had been comfortably sitting and having breakfast, while waiting for Ginny. There had been no more questions asked about Draco, and Luna hadn't asked Hermione if she had started a new relationship.

The bell to the café rang and both Hermione and Luna looked toward the door. In walked Lucius Malfoy. _Great_, Hermione thought, _as__if__this__day__couldn__'__t__get__any__better_.

"Oh fiddlesticks" Luna said, ducking her head, concentrating hardly on her bacon and eggs.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at Luna.

"He doesn't know" Luna whispered, looking back up hoping he wouldn't make his way over. But sure enough, Lucius Malfoy had the proud Malfoy smirk on his face and was heading in their directions.

"Know what?" Hermione asked, turning around. _Oh__fuck_. Hermione groaned and looked at Luna sympathetically. At least she wasn't the only one feeling horrible about this.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood." He greeted. Hermione nodded her head, and Luna mumbled a hello. "It seems a lovely day today, doesn't it."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, why was he doing this? "Yes I suppose it is" she replied, glaring at him slightly.

"Mind if a have a word, Miss Granger? In private" Lucius asked, politely. Hermione glanced at Luna, who still had her gaze firmly on the pate in front of her. Pushing her chair out, Hermione stood and followed Lucius. Looking back she noticed Luna giving her the same look Hermione had given her this morning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione whispered, glaring at him.

"I thought I should tell you that I've changed my mind."

"What?" Hermione asked, confusion once again gracing her face.

"If you are pregnant, I want to be there." Lucius said, glancing at the door as it swung open. Hermione turned around, watching Ginny as she scanned the room for her and Luna. Spying Luna first she walked over, and sat in Hermione's vacated seat.

"I can't make sense of this right now. Did you have to tell me in public?"

Ginny sat at Luna's table and looked around the restaurant. "What is Hermione doing talking to Lucius Malfoy?" she asked, picking at Hermione plate.

"I'm not sure" Luna said dreamily, "But the fizwits tell me Hermione has a secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione wrapped up her conversation with Lucius and went back over to her table. The news that Lucius had wanted to be a part of the baby's life was…shocking to say the least. She stood beside the table, and waited for one of them to say something. Ginny was bound to have questions.

"Mione, what did he want?" Ginny asked, rising from the table with Luna.

"It was a business thing" Hermione explained, creating more lies for herself.

"Doing what?" Luna inquired, joining Ginny.

"Some ministry thing." Hermione said, leaving some money on the table for their breakfast.

"Really?" Ginny asked, "Because Luna's fizwits, seem to think otherwise"

"I'm sorry?"

"They told me you have a secret" Luna explained airily.

"And you both assumed it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy? Are you crazy? What kind of secret would I have about with him?" Hermione asked feigning outrage. Unfortunately Luna's fizwish or whatever they were had hit the nail on the head.

Not surprisingly Hermione was no longer in the mood to have a 'girl time' and wanted more than anything to go home and read, or something. Anything that didn't involve fizwits. But not wanting to disappoint Ginny or Luna, Hermione followed them into their first shop of the day.

Much to Hermione's surprise, it was a furniture shop. Astonished, Hermione looked at Ginny who was inspecting a king size bed. "Gin, what are we doing in here?"

"Looking at the furniture, oh Mione. You could check out things you will need for the baby." She said, grabbing Hermione's arm and heading into the children's section of the shop.

"Baby?" Luna asked, trailing after them. "What baby?"

"Mione you didn't tell her?" Ginny scolded, turning to Luna. "Hermione might be pregnant, but before you ask it was by a sperm donor so she doesn't know who the father is. Right, Mione?"

"Yes Gin" she agreed, mentally slapping herself. She should've left before when she had the opportunity. Fake being sick or something. Now Luna would get excited about Hermione being pregnant.

"So how far along are you?" Luna inquired, while Ginny looked at different cots.

"Less than a week" Hermione replied, "But I'm not sure that it worked" Luna looked at her quizzically. Hermione sighed, why did she have to tell Ginny about this? Why did she decide to make up this big lie?

"Why don't you think it worked?" Luna asked walking over to Ginny and admiring a cot and change table set.

"I haven't had any symptoms yet. I think I'll call the doctors surgery again today and book another appointment." Luna nodded her head, once again following Ginny around the many selections of cot sets.

Hermione didn't feel like looking at all the baby stuff. It was way too early to even be considering buying any of this stuff. There was still a chance that she wasn't pregnant, or if she was she could still miscarriage.

Letting Ginny and Luna wonder about the furniture Hermione sat down on the nearest chair. She was still puzzled about Lucius sudden change of attitude towards this baby. What did he get out of being there for it?

Did he just want a second chance at being a father? He'd be able to do it without Voldemort or any outside influences. Was that it? Did he just want to do it right?

"Oh Mione, you must come and see this" Ginny squealed snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Sighing Hermione got up off the chair and headed in the direction Ginny's voice came from. Rounding the corner Hermione saw Ginny standing in front of the one of the most expensive looking cots she had ever seen.

It was a pine with slated front and back, and with solid wooden sides; and it had drawers underneath. Beside it were a matching change table and dresser. Hermione couldn't help but reach out and run her hand over the side of the cot. It was really nice.

"Luna and I have been talking, Mione. And we've decided to buy this for you." Ginny explained, as Luna nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Gin, I – "Hermione started to say, but Ginny held up a hand silencing her.

"It's decided. Don't worry about the cost, it's a present." Ginny said, waving over an assistant.

Hermione tuned out as the assistant, who introduced herself as 'Frannie', babbled on about 'what a good choice' we'd made and about the price. Ginny and Luna nodded their heads with Frannie, and signed the paperwork, putting Hermione's address in the appropriated spot.

The assistant thank them for shopping and the three of them walked out of the shop. Ginny and Luna were chatting about how cute Hermione's child would be. But Hermione felt sick about the situation. She should've stopped Ginny; she didn't want to have furniture already. It would only make her feel worse if something went wrong.

Telling Luna and Ginny she didn't feel well, Hermione apparated back to her apartment. She felt awful for lying to them, but she had already lied so one more wasn't going to hurt. Collapsing on the lounge Hermione picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels. Finding a movie to watch, she got comfortable and fell asleep.

The pop of apparition woke Hermione up. Rubbing her eyes she stood and looked up. Three cardboard boxes were situated in front of the TV. Retrieving her wand she shrunk the boxes, and slipped them into the cupboard. There was no need to have them out in the open.

Checking the microwave for the time, Hermione smiled. There was still an hour before the doctors surgery shut. Grabbing the lounge room phone she dialed the number, "Hello this is Hermione Granger, I was wondering if I could book and appointment for tomorrow with Dr Saunders….there's an opening this afternoon? When? ...Okay see you soon" hanging up the phone, Hermione scrambled around the apartment collecting her things.

Grabbing her wand off the coffee table, Hermione apparated into muggle London. Letting the receptionist know she was there, Hermione took a seat and waited for her name to be called. "Miss Granger." Dr. Saunders called, glancing towards Hermione. Walking nervously into the room, Hermione took a seat and waited for Dr. Saunders to start the conversation flow. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well" Hermione said, taking a deep breath in, "I am a bit curious as to whether or not I am actually pregnant. I haven't had any morning sickness."

"I see" Dr. Saunders said, flipping through her notes on Hermione, "Have you had an ultrasound yet?"

"No, should we do a blood test or something?"

"Yes, that seems to be the appropriate thing to do at this time, as well as getting your ultrasound results. When is that appointment?"

"Around a week and a half away." Hermione replied, glancing around the room nervously.

"Have you ever been pregnant before Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded her head, "Have you had a miscarriage before?" Hermione slowly nodded her head again, watching Dr. Saunders flip through her notes. Hermione knew that she wouldn't find anything in there; she had seen wizarding doctors when she was pregnant before.

"There isn't anything on file."

"I was seeing a private doctor; my boyfriend was very superstitious about modern medicine." Hermione lied.

"Okay, well I'll write a referral for a blood test, and I'll see you again after your ultrasound and your blood test have been done. It would be best to get booked in for the blood test as soon as possible." Dr. Saunders said, opening her door. Hermione smiled and walked past her to the front desk. Paying for her appointment and walking back to the alleyway, Hermione apparated home.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Hermione walked through the front door to the pathology. "Hey Hermione" the receptionist called.

"Hi, Mimi. I have an appointment at 9:35AM?" Hermione asked, leaning against the front desk.

"Sure." Mimi said, walking around the desk and into a small room down the hall. Hermione followed and sat herself in the chair; her arm propped up on the arm rest. Hermione and Mimi chatted as Mimi got the equipment ready.

Mimi strapped Hermione's arm and felt the vein, wiping the inside of her elbow Mimi picked up the needle and pushed it in. They continued to chat as Mimi took little vials of Hermione's blood.

Smiling Mimi pulled the needle out and handed Hermione a cotton ball, she immediately pressed it on her arm.

"So pregnant" Mimi said as she was labelling the vile of blood.

"Yeah, maybe" Hermione said, grabbing a band aid and putting it on, throwing the cotton ball in the bin. "Thanks Mimi."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mimi asked, "Anyone I know?"

"No" Hermione replied walking down the hall into the reception area. "I go for an ultrasound in a week and two days"

"Make sure you tell me how it goes. Your results should be back in by the time you next visit the doctor." Mimi said, sitting back behind the reception desk.

"Bye" Hermione called stepping out the door and into the cool morning air. Deciding to spend some time in town, Hermione walked along the streets hoping to find a bookstore. Pushing the door open to the first one she found, Hermione was welcomed by the warmth.

Walking up and down is aisles of the store; Hermione couldn't seem to find anything that caught her interest. Most of the titles on the shelves were books Hermione had already read, and owned.

Sighing Hermione turned and headed out of the shop. She obviously wasn't supposed to buy a new book today.

Lucius ate breakfast alone again; Draco had spent the night at his girlfriend's house. After the initial shock of Draco thinking he was ready to settle down, Lucius couldn't be happier for his son. At least he had taken a step and found someone.

Lucius on the other hand, was playing weird little games with someone who was the same age as his son. And he still didn't know whether or not she was actually carrying his child, and if these little games were necessary. Sighing Lucius pushed up from the table.

Heading up the stairs he decided to go for a walk after he had bathed. Walking into his private en-suite he stripped off and turned the shower on. When he first stepped in the water was still a little cold, and he felt his nipples harden at the cold.

Groaning at the response his body had when the cold water touched his skin; Lucius reached out and turned the hot water tap. Grabbing the soap Lucius lathered up and rinsed himself off under the water. The water scolded his flesh, but he didn't mind. It was a nice escape.

Turning off the water, Lucius stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Drying off his face he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into his bedroom. Drying the rest of his body off, Lucius turned to his dresser. Grabbing out a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of black pants, he quickly slipped into them.

Opening his shirt drawer he grabbed the first one he saw and slipped into it. He buttoned it, and folded the collar neatly. Taking his comb off the dresser he ran it through his hair until the knots were all gone. Then grabbing his robe from the stand, he swept from his room and downstairs.

Leaving a message with a house elf for Draco, Lucius left the house and walked to the apparition point. Surprising himself, he had apparated into muggle London. Looking around he noticed a community park. Casually he made his way around the park.

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat near the water. Today was turning out to be a beautiful day, despite the chill in the air that morning. Breaking a piece of bread from the roll she had bought, she threw it into the water. Smiling as all the ducks swam over and nibbled at it.

"I wouldn't have picked you as one to feed the ducks" Hermione heard Lucius Malfoy drawl from behind her.

"If we keep meeting like this, I'm going to start thinking that you're stalking me Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied, turning slightly in her seat to look at him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, already walking around the seat to sit down.

"You take notice if I said yes?" she asked, breaking off another bit of bread and throwing it into the water. Lucius ignored her comment and sat next to her on the bench. "I thought as much"

They sat in silence for a while. Each to their own thoughts. Hermione was starting to wonder if he really was starting to stalk her, this was at least the second time they had come across each other in a public place. And this was in muggle London too.

Lucius on the other hand, was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what had made him come over here in the first place. His mind just decided to join her of its own accord. And now that he was here, he had no idea what they were to talk about.

"What are we doing?" Lucius asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I'm feeding the duck while you sit here and stare at me, while you think I'm not looking." Hermione said sarcastically, throwing her last piece of bread to the ducks. She knew that wasn't what Lucius had meant, but if it was going to get him to leave, then so be it.

"I wasn't talking about that" Lucius said irked.

"So you were looking at me then?" she queried, turning to look at him. Lucius glared at her, and Hermione had to bite her lip so she didn't laugh. "What were you talking about then?"

"This…relationship we have. What does it mean? Where are we going with this?" he posed, locking his eyes with hers.

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat. Truth be told she had no idea where this was going or what any of it meant. Was it a relationship? If it was it was one of the weirdest she had ever, ever been in.

"I have no idea" she confessed, biting her bottom lip again. Hermione wasn't sure whether this 'relationship' was a good idea. She was likely to get hurt. Looking back out at the pond, Hermione tried to think of a viable explanation to why she was sitting here with Lucius Malfoy in the first place. Poor judgement.

Lucius followed her gaze out over the water. It was beautiful here. But the scenery wasn't the discussion at hand. He needed to know where they stood. He needed to know what their, 'relationship' was based on. Was it just because they may have created life together? Or was it more?

"Hermione?" Lucius whispered. Hermione turned toward him, shocked. Seizing the opportunity at full, Lucius leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm against his own, and couldn't help let a small groan escape his lips.

Taking control, he wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her toward him. Never once did their kiss break. Gently he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. But just when he felt her give in, Hermione pulled away.

Lucius gazed into her eyes, watching the emotion change with every passing moment. Would this give him the answer he needed? Would he have figured out their weird relationship?

Hermione slid back along the bench, breaking free of his grasp. "I have to go" she announced getting off the bench.

"What?" Lucius asked confused.

"I can't, I'm sorry" she breathed, grabbing her rubbish and fleeing toward a less crowed area. And finally apparating away.

Confused and angry Lucius stood from the bench and apparated home, not caring about who might have seen him. Walking through the front door, Lucius threw his coat at the house elf.

"Master Draco is home sir" the elf squeaked. Lucius ignored the elf and headed toward his study. Grabbing a glass and a bottle of bourbon out of his cupboard, he settled into his chair, ready to drink away his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is, the latest chapter! It has turned out so differently to when I wrote it the first time, and then rewrote that. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, =)**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, just this storyline. **

Hermione apparated home and collapsed onto the lounge. Never in her life had she been so confused. Lucius Malfoy had – of his own free will – kissed her. And not only had he kissed her, he had done so in a very public place. Anyone could have seen.

Closing her eyes she leant her head against the back of the lounge. His question rang throughout her head; _this__…__relationship__we__have.__What__does__it__mean?_ It was frustrating because she didn't have an answer. Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to something.

In times like these she would talk to Harry, or Ron. But she wasn't talking to Ron, and Harry wouldn't understand the situation at hand. The other person she would talk to is Ginny, but that is where her complications had begun.

The only person she could talk to about this was the person who had made her life so complicated to begin with. But who knows where he'd be now. Sighing Hermione decided she was going to have to face him sometime and it was better to be sooner, rather than later.

Picking herself up off the lounge, Hermione apparated out of her apartment and into the alley next to Marty's. Walking briskly around to the front door, she pushed it open. Stepping into Marty's was like visiting an old dream.

The usual clientele were situated at their usual tables. Marty was behind the bar cleaning out the inside of a glass. However, when Hermione looked around, she couldn't spot Lucius. Walking over to the bar Hermione sat down in what was her chair.

Marty hadn't even bothered to look up. "Hi" Hermione called, hoping to catch his attention.

"Hermione." He said looking up, "What brings you here? Want a drink? White Russian right?" Marty asked, getting a glass ready to pour her a drink.

"Not today thanks Marty." Hermione relied, declining the drink. "I was wondering if Mr. Malfoy had come in today."

"Who?" Marty asked putting the glass he had gotten out back under the bar.

"Um, Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Not today. Sure you don't want a drink?" he offered again. Hermione shook her head politely and left. Pushing the door open, Hermione groaned. She was going to have to go to the Manor.

She had only been there once, and she had vowed to never go back after that. Walking back into the alley, Hermione looked around before closing her eyes and visioning the white brick mansion.

Walking up the long gravel stretch ahead of her, Hermione hoped that Draco wasn't home. Only that would put the icing on the cake. Reaching the large wooden double door, Hermione thought of backing out. Yet unable to stop herself, she reached out and knocked.

"Hello Missus, how may Peppy help you?" the elf asked, opening the door wide.

"Is Lucius home?" Hermione inquired, looking at the interior of the house. It seemed that a renovation had been undergone since the last time Hermione was here.

"Master Malfoy is in his private study." Peppy told her, closing the door a bit.

"Can I go up and see him?" Hermione asked politely.

"No one can go into Master's study without his permission. Not even Peppy" the elf wailed.

"Okay, okay." Hermione soothed, trying to get the elf to calm down. "Would you be able to go and get him?"

"Disturb Master Malfoy in his study?" Peppy cried, "Never, you can't disturb him in his study"

"Peppy. What are you making that god awful sound for?" Hermione groaned, of course he was going to show up. Looking at the staircase, Hermione watched as Draco made his descent. "Granger? What are you doing to my elf?"

"I did nothing –"

"Missus asked to see Master Malfoy in his study" Peppy wailed, her big eyes looking up at Draco.

"Thank you Peppy, you may leave now" Draco said. Peppy turned her big eyes back to Hermione, and took her leave. "Why do you want to see my father?"

"I don't believe that's your business" Hermione replied snottily.

"Actually it is" Draco pried, leaning against the door frame. "Why do you want to see him so urgently?"

"It has to do with business" Hermione lied, thinking back to what she had told Ginny and Luna.

"He hasn't got any business offers at the moment" Draco claimed, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"Fuck Malfoy just let me in" Hermione retorted, and upon seeing the shocked expression on his face, she pushed past him. She had tunnel vision, and no one was going to stop her. Heading up the stairs she heard Draco calling out after her,

"You don't even know where you're going!"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed forward. Taking a left at the top of the stairs she saw the large door at the end of the hall. It was undoubtedly Lucius study. Practically stomping down the hallway, she pushed open the door.

The sight in front of her took her by surprise. Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind his desk with several empty bottles of bourbon and brandy in front of him. The glass on the desk in front of him was half full, and had tiny splashes around it.

"Draco get out" Lucius slurred, not bothering to look up. Rolling her eyes Hermione shut the door and walked over to clean the empty bottles up. "I said leave" he slurred again, looking up at Hermione.

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening." Hermione said, conjuring a rag to wipe the spills off his desk. "You realize you're totally plastered, don't you?"

"It's not my fault." Lucius slurred, taking a mouthful out of the glass in front of him.

"Well it sure as hell isn't mine." Hermione replied, taking the glass off him.

"But it is, you couldn't answer a simple question" he slurred out getting out of his chair and walking towards her. Hermione backed away from him; perhaps this wasn't the best idea.

"It really wasn't a simple question" Hermione replied. She felt her back hit the door behind her, the drink in her hand sloshed in the glass threatening to spill over the edge. Lucius continued to walk, well stumble toward her. Yeah, this wasn't panning out how she had planned.

Lucius slammed his hands on the door beside her; Hermione could see the frustration bubbling up inside him. Before she had a chance to react, his lips had found hers and she was swept away in an all-consuming passionate kiss.

Regaining her focus on the task at hand Hermione pulled away and looked at him curiously. What the hell? "No" Hermione said sternly, "No, we aren't doing this." Hermione gave Lucius a shove and was surprised by the shocked expression on his face. Did he want them to do this?

She watched as he went and sat on the edge of his desk, head in his hands. He never lifted his head to look at her, "Leave" he whispered so quietly that if there had have been any other noise in the room; Hermione wouldn't have heard him at all.

Now Hermione was dumbstruck, one second he was snogging the living hell out of her, and demanding that they have some sort of relationship and the next he was telling her to leave? Giving him once last glance, Hermione turned and headed toward the door, but not before she caught him throwing a Brandy bottle at the wall.


End file.
